The Ghost Of You
by The Valentines xoxo
Summary: okay,Frerard. based on 'The Ghost Of You' and in the theme of WW2. will the inseparable pair be brutally pulled apart in the trenches?


Untitled

Franks P.O.V

It was that time of day again. I had just had dinner and the sun was shining brightly in the midday sky.

"Mother, I'm going for a walk, be back later". Mother was knitting in her arm chair. A smile and a slight nod from her meant I had permission. I put on my shoes and set off walking through the village to my favorite place. The place I day dreamed about during the day and dream of at night. The place where I would meet the person I also dream about. The person that grants me the strength and happiness to carry on after the recent loss of my father. He had an incurable illness that was basically a ticking time bomb for him. Every passing day he became less like the father I knew and loved and more into a frail helpless figure lying in bed constantly. Completely relying on mine and my mother's care. It was a very long time consuming year spent almost completely in the four walls that were my house. Surrounded by pain every day. The pain of seeing my father in pain and slowly slipping away. The pain seen in my mother's eyes as she looked over his frail body. The pain of constant running around after him and my mother and lack of sleep. But only recently have I been able to enjoy more of a free life. Although seeing the love of my life does take away the pain and emptiness left, it always comes back. And I am left with haunting memories snatching away my sleep, and slowly starving me of any enthusiasm on life.

I was brought out of my deep thoughts by almost tripping over the lace of my shoe, but luckily I caught my balance just in time and managed to stay on my feet. At this moment I heard a quiet, familiar chuckling sound coming from nearby. I looked up to see him. Stood casually leaning against the wooden fence. His crisp white shirt was blindingly bright in the sun. His grey pants blowing in the light summer breeze, along with his hair. His black, slightly long hair sticking up in all directions at the back due to wind, and his fringe brushing against his forehead in the breeze. He looked so perfect as usual.

"Gerard! ". I dived into the taller boys open arms. Taking in as much of his natural aroma as possible. "Hey frank, I've missed you… 2 days seems like a whole week has gone by"

We laughed and talked on our walk down to the lake 'our lake'. When we were there we would sit for hours and talk about life, plan out our future, ask stupid questions and joke about. Basically just talk rubbish, but the time spent with Gerard was like being heaven.

"I think I better be getting home Gee, it's going to go dark soon".

"Hmm…" he leaned in for a kiss, taking my face in his hands.

"Gerard? Can I ask you something...?"

"Anything"

"Do you think we're weird? I mean, when have you ever heard of two 16 year old boys dating? This kind of thing doesn't even cross the minds of people. And if it did I'm pretty sure they would think it's disgusting". There was a long awkward silence.

"I don't think we are weird, you can't help who you fall in love with. It just happens… I mean, have you ever heard anyone say that it is a proven fact that you can only fall in love with the opposite gender? Because I haven't. People may disapprove of this kinda thing because they are scared. They don't know how people will react and because it's a subject no one seems to touch on, people keep it that way… as long as you still love me, I couldn't care less about anything". I took hold of his large warm hand and he leaned in and planted another soft, comforting kiss on my lips. "Come on, I'll walk you home".

As we were walking home hand in hand Gerard had paused to think for a moment.

"Hey Frank, what do you think about joining the army?" I froze. Gerard wouldn't want to join the army...would he?

"I haven't thought of it at all... Why do you ask Gee baby?" Gerard gave me a confused curious look.

"Well I was thinking...maybe we should join?" Fear and confusion had taken over my body by this time, doesn't he realise the dangers?

"Are you crazy?" I tugged away from him, "People get killed in the army! Fuck knows what I would do if I lost you..." He placed his hands gently onto my face and stared into my eyes, Gerard knows that his eyes never fail to hypnotize me.

"I meant the both of us baby, I would never think of leaving you..." He kissed me gently and held me close; this was another one of his ways of persuading me.

"But Gee, why would you want to? We would both get killed don't you know the dangers? And besides we aren't old enough to join anyway." By the time my point was made we had already reached my house.

"Alright baby I'll leave that thought with you... I shall meet you in the usual place tomorrow, Good night Frankie... I love you." He wrapped his big arms around me and kissed me deeply. I sighed as I ran my fingers threw his long and greasy raven hair and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I shall see you tomorrow, sleep well my love." We could hear my mother calling my name so he kissed me quickly on the cheek and shot of back home.

**Gerard's POV**

I ran as far as I could to get away from Frank's house, his mother does not know that we are together... he's lucky he even has a family. I live by myself in a house my mother had given to me in her will, on the odd occasion Frank would sleep here so I wasn't alone. But to keep me company was my trustworthy companion Fenton. He's the family pet, we got him when I was just turning 10 and he has never left my side since. As I approached the front door I got out my keys and began to unlock it, checking the time on my watch it was already 9.00pm. As I stepped through the door the massive canine flung itself towards me knocking me over.

"Fenton steady boy! You're going to knock daddy flying" He clearly seemed excited that I was home in time to give him his supper. We trailed off into the kitchen and I had already prepared something for him earlier, yes I treat him like my child... so what? He's the only family I have left. I took the food out of the fridge and put it onto a plate placing it onto the floor so that he can eat it. I also made myself a chicken sandwich and sat on the sofa listening closely to the radio, there was an urgent news flash on.

"Calling all men of the United States, your help is needed. Our army has a large shortage of soldiers and need more men to join. However, this is NOT optional for we are in desperate need. You have a week to pack and say goodbye to your family that is all."I froze as I thought about this deeply. They can't really be forcing us... can they?

**Frank's POV**

As I lay in bed I heard my mother weeping loudly from the kitchen the radio was blasting. However, I could not make out the words. Even though sleep had almost taken me my mother burst into my room, grabbed me and sobbed into chest.

"They are not taking my darling boy, never!" As I lay in her arms half asleep she shook me violently until I was completely aware, "Don't you know what is happening Frankie? The army are going to take you away and turn you into a soldier!" I froze in fear my words unable to escape my mouth.

"What did you say mother? You can't possibly be serious, they would never do that." I looked into her eyes seriously trying to make out whether this was some type of un-funny joke to pass the time.

"The army are coming to take every man away from their homes next week, including you." I could definitely tell by her serious and sorrowful response that I better start packing my bags.

That night I was not in the right frame of mind to sleep, I was scared. Too many thoughts were crawling through my brain like a maggot infestation and they weren't positive ones either. I must speak to Gee, spend some quality time with him, Treasure every moment with him, I may never see him again. I may never see my family again, I must treasure time spent with them too. So many things I have to do before I join! So many things I haven't seen so many place's I haven't been to, this is practically a death sentence I was not prepared for.

**Gerard's POV**

I must have slept on the sofa last night, my neck is stiff as fuck and my body is aching. I was surrounded by wine bottles and Fenton sleeping at my feet. I probably tried to take my mind off the whole joining the army thing... but it never seemed to leave my head, like it had been nailed to my brain. I checked the time on my watched, my vision half blurred. Shit! It was already 11.00am I have to meet frank in half an hour! I ran up the stairs into my bedroom and pulled out a clean shirt and some clean underwear and quickly changed into them leaving the house almost immediately afterwards.

**Frank's POV**

As I walked down to the quiet riverside that I and Gerard always meet almost every day at 11.30am I thought of ways not to bring up the subject and ways of avoiding asking the question 'did you hear the broadcast?' I honestly don't know what I'm going to say. As I approached the well built raven haired boy he looked like he was tearing up so started to run towards him and I dived into his arms, it was clear that he knew.

"Oh Gee baby what are we going to do!" I sobbed into his neck as he ran he fingers through my short, spiky pitch black hair. As I looked up to him tears were streaming down his face. However, he did not move a muscle.

"There is only one thing we can do Frankie, and that's win this damn war." He was right we can't hide from the American army, we can't rebel against them and we certainly can't turn around and simply say 'no.' Can we? This is not optional; this is not something you can reject. Basically we're fucked.

"But there are so many things we haven't done Gee, so many places we haven't been." He drew me closer and kissed my head softly, I always felt safe in his arms.

"I know Frankie, in fact why don't we come back to my place to discuss this?" I was curious as to why but I did not argue, I loved it at Gee's place. It always smelt of coffee and wine and his dog Fenton is the cutest. As we walked hand in hand close to Gerard's house I heard that he was humming a familiar tune 'moonlight sonata' By Ludwig Beethoven, he loved Beethoven's music but I never really understood why.

As we entered the small sweet smelling,warm house Fenton ran towards me and jumped up at me until I fell over, he was a strong dog... Well strong for a greyhound. Gerard held me and stared deeply into my eyes, "frank you know when you said, we haven't done everything yet?" I looked at him blankly but responded anyway.

"Yes I remember why what is it?"

"Just follow me I want to show you a little something..." As he said that he yanked me up the stairs giggling loudly. When we got up the stairs I was still curious as to where he was taking me and why, turns out it was his bedroom. He wrestled me onto his bed playfully and started tickling me.

"Gerard, why did you bring me up here baby?" I asked still laughing from being tickled.

"Well firstly, can I ask you something Frank?"

"Yeah sure baby go for it" I replied with a large grin on my face, this is where I belonged, in bed with Gee at his house.

"Are you...you know ready to take this relationship further?" As he asked me this my heart started to thump inside of my chest and my ears started ringing, this is want I wanted.

"Gee, you don't know how long I've waited for this." I grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him backwards onto his bed. His face lit up with excitement as he pulled me on top of him and kissed me deeply, I sat up and started to un-button my shirt slowly making him giggle, he loved it as I saw him getting comfortable like I was his favourite film or something. As I took my shirt off completely he pulled me down once again and started to kiss me heavily, this time a few groans escaped his mouth as I gently rubbed my leg against his crotch. His hand slid into my pants and under wear, at first I didn't know what to think... whether I was scared or excited, but I knew deep down that this is what I wanted... and I won't let any scared feeling get the best of me ever! His hand started to feel around and well the rest is history.

**Gerard's POV**

As I woke up from my deep sleep I had noticed that Frank was still in the bed beside me sleeping like a baby, I checked the time... and holy shit! It was 9.00am the next day! His mother would probably wonder were the fuck he's been. As I woke him he turned to face me and groaned half asleep but still had the energy to grab my face and kiss me deeply. Why couldn't I remember hardly anything that happened last night? As I looked around it looks like I had a few drinks well...maybe 5 bottles of wine.

"That was an amazing night Gee...Thank you, I love you so much." Kissing me again but this time sliding his tongue past my lips and letting his hands roam around my body.

"I see someone woke up on the 'I haven't had enough Gee side' of the bed!" I giggled loudly and wrestled him until he was underneath me, "Ok firstly, do you know what time it is? What day it is?"

Frank eyes widened as he looked at the time.

"Shit! I'm sorry Gee but I have to leave! My mother will go crazy!" I laughed as he shot off into my wardrobe and picked out some fresh clothing, kissed me on the cheek quickly and left, without a single word.

**Frank's POV**

As I ran home I saw army Trucks Park up to people's houses and take their husbands and sons away. I knew that I was next, they where only up the road from my house, Thank god they are no were near Gerard's house yet. I only had the time to say goodbye to my petrified mother when I arrived then I was taken away by the men in the big truck sent away from my family for 5 years. The truck was packed, I could hardly breathe and considering I was a midget didn't help either. I had shoulders hitting me in the face and everything. The speakers in the truck started to crackle as they struggled to function. A great booming voice spoke through them.

"We are heading straight to California to catch the boat that will lead us to your new homes, so I'm afraid you will all have to stay jam packed together for just a few more hours." My heart dropped into my stomach, I won't be able to see Gerard? I may see him at the camp however. I'll have to keep an eye out for him because I am NOT doing this alone.

**Gerard's POV**

I don't like being on this truck. I should have waited at home until it came for me, now what's going to happen to Fenton? I feel so selfish and I don't even know if Frank's on this truck, I just walked until I was a few blocks down from his house so that I was on the same truck as him. But I can't even see him. I wonder, if I called his name he would be able to see me. I mean his is a midget and everything, probably being head butted by other people's shoulders or something.

"Frank Iero!" As I shouted a small head popped up from the crowd of men and lit up when he saw me.

"**GEE**!" I heard the little voice scream as he started to shove past all the tall men in order to get to me. At first I thought I lost him, he's so small. But then almost out of know where I felt his small arms wrap around me.

"How did you get on the truck? You live so far away from my house." He giggled.

"I walked down as far as I could just to make sure." I laughed. I knew everything was going to be ok now I have Frank. They won't be able to split us up, not for the world.

**Frank's POV**

I and Gerard spoke the whole truck journey. Now we walked down to the boat hand in hand knowing we weren't going to lose each other. I'm not scared of the war now, I'm not scared of the guns the cries of agony I may be hearing anything like that, now I have Gerard I know I'm safe. He protects me from everything without even realising it, that's what I love about Gerard. When we got onto the boat there where thousands of mothers and daughters were waving their husbands and sons goodbye and maybe even kissing them for the last time. War had a very negative feel to it and I'm not sure I liked it. But as long as I had Gerard by my side I was alright, I wasn't afraid of dying and I certainly wasn't afraid of pulling the trigger on anyone that tries to hurt my Gee.

**Gerard's POV**

When we got onto the boat we were numbered and give a seat to sit in. Frank fell asleep half way through the journey, he looked so peaceful yet we were seconds away from possibly meeting our fate. I don't understand how he could be so calm about it all. I found it all terrifying and un-comfortable knowing I had to kill all those men that probably didn't have any choice in this at all, you know? Other people's fathers and sons losing their lives for something they didn't even want to fight for. It all knocked me sick, the thought of losing Frankie made me tear up. He's my only reason for breathing, if it wasn't for my darling Frankie I would have killed myself a long time ago.

**Frank's POV**

We were violently cleared out of the boat by a man with a loud booming voice, sounded like the same one that took us here in the first place. He gave us some important instructions that we must all remember, not to give our position away, no to fall asleep on duty, not to get drunken duty and not to switch duties with anybody else. He gave us a bunch of rules other than instructions and said that a lot of them can lead to a severe punishment known as 'shot at dawn'. I didn't like the sound of war at all. As the man spoke I tugged at Gee's sleeve.

"Gee, I don't like the sound of this. It sounds scary." He kissed me on the head; it reassured me knowing that Gee was always here for me no matter what happens. I'm glad I have a wonderful boyfriend like him.

"Everything's going to be alright Frankie you know it is, I'm not going to let anybody hurt you." He whispered to me in a sophisticated manner, squeezing my hand tighter.

We were dismissed to our tents; they said that there was a delay so we had to wait a little while longer until we are sent to the trenches. To be perfectly honest with you, I didn't want to go. In fact I'm sure nearly everybody in this camp didn't want to. I never really understood the fear and what I was about to face on the way down, I didn't think about it.

"Gerard, can I ask you something?" my voice shaken with fear.

"Yes baby?" His tone was warm and sweet, it made me feel safe.

"Do you think...there's a high chance of us dying?" I asked with a slight sob.

"Baby don't think like that... It won't make the situation any positive." He held me close and kissed my head, it wasn't a yes and it wasn't a no, meaning maybe.

"COME ON BOYS TIME TO MOVE YOUR ASSES!" The man's voice was harsh and sharp, hurt my ears a lot, he sounded like his balls haven't even dropped.

Gee squeezed my hand tighter as we got onto the second boat...that lead us to hell.

**Gerard's POV**

The boat journey was getting very un-comfortable... I was surrounded by men vomiting, kissing their crosses and sobbing their wife and child's name under their breathe. It was a horrible atmosphere, Frank was crying, only slightly however. Already given our weapons we were ready to run straight into action. The boat was already near land, it seemed just a few seconds ago we set off. I was determined to do my best; I just wanted this war over with and for things to return to normal.

**Frank's POV**

The fear built up in my chest causing my heart to almost stop. I saw the tears roll down Gerard's face as the doors unlocked and flung open. Battle cries filled the air. However, I could just hear my heart beating in my ears. The men ran forward, towards danger. I went to run after them but I felt Gerard pull me to the side, he lifted me off of my feet and kissed me deeply. Whispering into my ear softly, making me shiver.

"I Love you so much Frankie... and before we go through this I just want to ask you something."

He went into his pocket and pulled out a small box, got down on one knee and held my hand against his heart, "Frank Iero, you're amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Will you marry me?" My heart dropped into my stomach...I was speechless.

"YES!" I dived into his arms and kissed him heavily, not ever wanting to let go.

"Come on baby... let's finish this war side by side." He took my hand and his gun and we ran together, into the pits of hell, this is how life was going to be for 5 years...

**3 months before the end of the war...**

I and Gerard where on guard duty tonight. Guard duty was very boring at night time; we just smoked together and spoke all night. I love Gerard so much, my gorgeous husband...

But something seemed different tonight, it wasn't as quiet and we could hear the rustling of leaves and the violent wind. We kept a good eye out however. We were discussing the new rule the army had brought in considering we've almost won this. It's that if a soldier gets injured he is allowed to be sent home to his family, so soldiers were purposely getting injured just to go home. I really wanted to go home, but I was prepared to stay on the field long enough to win this war. If only the fucking Government could keep their problems to themselves they wouldn't get thousands of innocent fathers and sons killed. There was a loud 'BANG' coming from the enemy's side. We saw at least a good 30 men run down towards us screaming firing their guns. And of course we retreated, there was no way we were facing 30 men alone. They raided the trench whilst everyone was UN aware and sleeping killing almost 100's of men. Suddenly, it all went quiet...almost like slow motion; a bullet was fired at me...

From the corner of my eye I saw Gerard running towards me, his sweet voice screaming my name. Before I could react he had already flung himself in front of the bullet... splatters of my loves blood hit me in the face as I snapped out of my moment and back to reality. Did I really just watch my husband take a bullet for me? I looked down at my feet and there he was whimpering and screaming in pain, his blooded coated the ground in crimson. I took my revolver and shot the bastard right in between the eyes, revenge always felt sweet.

I lifted Gerard's frail and weak body and ran with him in my arms to the first aid room, scared to death.

**Gerard's POV**

The pain was unbearable, my vision blurred as the pain grew stronger. Without Frank realising, I started to scratch out the bullet, I couldn't have it in me any longer. The bullet had lodged between two of my rib bones making it impossible for me to breathe...I actually don't know how my still alive. As Frank sobbed to the doctor on what had happened I had already passed out. It was dark, I felt numb and it was freezing cold. I could somehow still feel and hear everything that was happening around me. I felt the doctor's large hands push against my cold and broken chest, I could hear Frank's scream's and curses, un-controllably sobbing. Almost seconds later...I couldn't hear anything, like I was trapped inside of my own mind, my cold and empty mind...I hadn't left Frank...had I? I don't know what was happening, but it was peaceful. No pain. No cries. I just feel horrible for leaving the love of my life. My only reason for living, my gorgeous husband...Frank Anthony Iero.

**Gerard way passed away on the 8****th**** February 1945 in the arms of Frank Anthony Iero.**


End file.
